An automobile is often provided with a rack on its roof for carrying luggage. To protect such luggage a tarpaulin is used, which is located by means of elastic bands or ropes. As these bands, or ropes, are separate from the tarpaulin the latter may easily slide off the luggage, or some flap thereof may work free, exposing the luggage. Such free flaps, furthermore, will cause an undesirable noise and they may damage the luggage and/or the roof.